It Will Rain
by captainrogers
Summary: The Jojo brothers are just a poor family making a living by fixing things around the village. The Utonium sisters are pure royalty. They weren't meant to be together. It wasn't allowed. So what happens when they start to fall for eachother?
1. Chapter 1  The Meeting

-Brick Jojo-

My name is Brick Jojo. Brother of both Butch and Boomer Jojo and son of Mojo Jojo, the very poor shoemaker and repair man. You would think that because we sell a lot of the shoes we make, and repair almost everything that gets broken in the village we make a lot of money. But the price to keep our store and business open is high, plus we have to buy all the new tools almost every 3 months or so, and we need to buy material every other week for the shoes. And when winter gets closer, our shoes start to sell more while repairs die down. We barely have enough to feed all of us every night, so that mean small portions. The only reason we're muscular and fit is because of all the work we do. We have one horse, so if someone is using it, the others have to walk to get somewhere, even if it's on the other side of town.

"Boys!" Our father called. "We have a job! It's down at the castle. A pipe burst in the dungeons and it's flooding them. We need to get there now."

-Buttercup Utonium-

"Buttercup Jade Utonium, where have you been? We've been worried sick!" My mom yelled at me when I walked through the castle doors. "And what happened to you! Look at yourself, for heaven's sake, you're a mess! Go bathe and change into one of your dresses this instant! We have workers coming over to fix the problem in the dungeon!"

"Yes mother." I mumbled. I rolled my eyes while walking up the grand staircase and down the halls to my room.

"AND MAKE SURE YOU LOOK _GOOD_, MITCH AND DEXTER ARE COMING OVER ALSO!" I heard her scream.

Mitch and Dexter were the boys my mom wanted me and Blossom to marry. Bubbles wasn't getting married, my mom hadn't found anyone for her _yet_. I hated both of them. Dexter seemed to think that he was smarter than Blossom, and said that once they get married, she wasn't able to get in his way of work. She was to be a mother and wife and that's all. Mitch wasn't a walk in the park either. He thought the same exact thing. He thought he was better than me at everything. And he didn't _think_ before he _spoke_. Bubbles was the lucky one. She wouldn't be married for a while, until mom finds someone for her. Bubbles will probably take it harder than Blossom and me. She'll cry about it, but won't speak her mind and disobey her husband. She was the weak link in the group.

There are three major reasons I hated being a princess. One, I didn't get to choose who I married. Two, it required me to have to be _nice_ to people, even if I didn't like them. And three, I fucking hated wearing a dress at the damn time.

-Butch Jojo-

"So how are we to get down there without possibly drowning?" I asked.

"One of us is gonna have to do it. They're going to pay us a lot for this job!" Brick said.

"Fine…Rock Paper Scissors." We all placed our hands in the center and did it. Brick and I had paper, while Boomer had rock.

"Fuck you guys." Boomer whined. He took off his jacket and shoes. "If you need any help, just yank on this rope and we'll come down…maybe." Brick smiled and we pushed Boomer down the stairs and into the dungeon. "I HATE YOU." He screamed. Brick and I just laughed.

After a few minutes, Boomer came back up. "Ok, there's a giant slash one of the pipes. We're gonna need something to tape it up and stop the water from flowing in."

"Ok, we'll have to shut the water system off then." Brick told the King, who was standing next to our father. The king sighed. "Ok, all my servants are preparing for the ball tonight. Is there anyway one of you could do it if I told you where it was?"

"I'll do it." I said. "Then we can go down there and fix the slash."

"Ok." The king nodded. He gave me directions to where the water system controls were and sent me off.

It was somewhere on the side of the castle, behind the garden. I looked around and saw room marked Water Control Room. Wow, could they get more obvious. I turned off the water and was ready to walk back inside the castle when I heard a girl scream from inside the garden.

I ran into the garden and looked around, trying to find where the scream had come from.

"GO AWAY MITCH!" Someone was yelling. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME BEING FORCED TO, I WOULD NEVER MARRY YOU!"

I chuckled to myself. It must have been one of the king's daughters. They were supposed to have an arranged marriage with two of the wealthiest and most spoiled kids in town. Dexter and Mitch. Man, I hated them.

"Whether you like it or not, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED BUTTERCUP!" He screamed back. I walked toward their voices. One of mom's major rules was never to yell or scream at a woman. They deserve as much respect as men get.

"UNFORTUNATELY!" She yelled back. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO ENJOY BEING WITH YOU! INFACT I _HATE_ YOU!"

They finally came into view. I saw Mitch grab her wrist and start to squeeze. "Bad move." I mumbled, narrowing my eyes. Buttercup's eyes squeezed shut and she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Hey!" I said loudly. Mitch instantly let her go and looked at me. I glared at him. "Princess Buttercup, you're father would like to speak to you."

She was looking at the ground ashamed. I don't know why… "Ok." She spoke softly. I walked toward her and pulled her away from Mitch. I leaned down, me being 6'2" and Mitch being only 5'9" maybe. "If I _ever_ see or hear about you touching a woman like again, especially one of the princesses," I whispered lowly enough that only he was able to hear me. "I'll fuck you up pretty boy."

He had a look of fear in his eyes. "Let's go princess." I smiled at her and led her out of the garden. "You should probably be getting ready for the ball tonight." I told her, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" She called. I turned around to face her. "I didn't even get your name!"

"Um…Butch." I told her. "Butch Jojo."

She smiled. "Thank you Mr. Jojo." She curtsied and started in the other direction.

"You're very welcome." I whispered.

-Blossom Utonium-

"Father!" I yelled. "I need to talk to you!"

"_We _need to talk to you!" Dexter corrected.

"_I _need to talk to you!"

"Yes sweetheart?" My father asked. He was with one of the workers who were helping to repair the pipes in the dungeon.

"Dexter doesn't agree that Newton's First Law of Motion is the velocity of a body remains constant unless the body is acted upon by an external force. He says it's the Third Law of Motion!" I complained.

"Because it is!" Dexter said.

"Sweetheart-" My father tried to say.

"No it's not!" I yelled at Dexter.

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It's not." Another voice said. "That's the First Law."

"WHAT NOW!" I rubbed it in Dexter's face.

"Blossom!" Father snapped. "Don't be so rude!"

"Brick probably doesn't even know what Newton's Laws of Motion are!" Dexter yelled.

"The first law is the velocity of a body remains constant unless the body is acted upon by an external force. The second law is the acceleration of a body is parallel and directly proportional to the net force and inversely proportional to the mass. The _third law_ is the mutual forces of action and reaction between two bodies are equal, opposite, and collinear." The boy named Brick explained. "Psh and you think I'm not smart."

"You're not because you got the first and third law mixed up!"

Brick rolled his eyes. He was kind of cute. With short dark auburn brown hair, and red eyes. I've never seen anyone with red eyes before. It's slightly…attractive. "Whatever you say pretty boy." He mumbled.

I giggled. Dexter glared at me.

"You're actually wrong Dexter." My father cleared up. "Brick and Blossom are correct, that's the first law."

"Told you." Brick and I said at the same time.

"Hey guys!" Someone yelled. A boy with short black hair and green eyes came down the hallway. "Everything is ready, I shut the water off!"

"What took you so long?" A blonde haired boy asked.

"I ran into some trouble, but I took care of it." He explained.

"Ok, let's get this done quick!" My father said.

Oh, Brick must have been one of the workers. My mom would never let me be seen with him. I frowned. I hated being royalty.


	2. Chapter 2  The Help

-Brick-

I watched her dancing with Dexter in the ballroom. The king offered us rooms for the night since it was much too dark to get home.

She didn't look to be having a good time. I bet I could show her a way better time than that loser Dexter ever would be able to. I smiled to myself, and then stopped. She could never like me; I was after all only a peasant's son. I was a town's person, a blacksmith, a lower rank of that of a servant in the castle. I was no prince charming, no girls really fancied me or anything. I was just there. But she…she was beautiful. She was a princess, an about to be engaged princess. She was the beauty, and to her I was like the beast. But our love story wouldn't be like theirs. We weren't right for each other. We weren't supposed to be. We just weren't. I sighed. Dexter didn't deserve her. Then again, neither did I.

The music in the ball room stopped and I watched Blossom walk off the dance floor. Dexter didn't even bother going after her. She started up the stairs, where I was, not even acknowledging my presence as I stood there, watching her mumble to herself about hating Dexter. I chuckled, causing her to finally notice me. I waved and smiled lightly.

She looked around, and then walked toward me. "May I help you?" She asked harshly.

I shrugged. "It's nothing, I just passing through to get to the guest room." I brushed passed her and started toward my room.

"Wait!" She stopped me. "I'm sorry sir; I didn't mean to be so harsh toward you. It's just been a really long day and I'm not in the mood to talk be around my soon to be fiancé. He's been angering me all day long, trying to act like he's smarter because he's a man."

"I understand fine princess." I told her.

"Hey…weren't you that man who fixed the leak we had that was flooding the dungeons." See what I mean. That's all she'll ever see me as; the help.

I nodded. "Your father offered me, my brothers, and my father shelter until morning. We'll be back in the village by tomorrow evening."

"Oh. So are you good with that kind of stuff? Fixing things and such?" She asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I could use your help." Blossom admitted. "I broke the handle to my dresser in my room and now I can't open the drawer. Do you think you could fix that?"

_Just the help…_

None the less, I agreed to see if I was able to fix it.

It _did_ give me an excuse to talk to her and be near her.

-Buttercup-

I walked through the garden, just barely escaping Mitch. I hated being royalty. I hated it with a very strong passion. I wasn't able to make my own choices or decide what I wanted for myself. After all, I knew what I wanted best out of anyone. But my parents didn't understand, they thought that since they were happy together and their marriage was arranged that Blossom and I would be fine also. But we're not. Even being _near_ Mitch makes me want to puke up blood. He acts superior toward me, like I'm just some girl he can order around.

As I walked around the garden I didn't realize where I was going. I looked around and tried to find the way I had come but I didn't know which turns to take. I was lost.

There was a noise from behind me. I turned around quickly, seeing a tall dark figure standing before me. I tried to scream but the man put his hand over my mouth. As he came into the light I finally caught sight of who he was.

"Hello princess!" He smiled. "You lost?"

It was Butch, the one who had saved me earlier that day from Mitch harming me.

He took his hand off my mouth. "Sorry princess I just didn't want you to alarm anyone by screaming, I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything."

That was actually one of the first apologies I've ever gotten from a man. "It's fine." I smiled slightly. "And yes, I can't seem to find my way back to the castle."

He smiled and took my hand. "Come with me." I blushed at his touch but still followed him.

"Buttercup!" Someone yelled through the garden. I knew the voice to be Mitch's.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, let's hide!" I told Butch.

We ran behind a tree big enough to hide both of us if one of us stood in front of the other. So now my back was pressed to the tree while Butch was pressed against the front of my body.

"Is he near?" I asked.

"Shhh, he's coming." Butch's breathe blew across my face. It smelled like fresh mint, unlike Mitch's which smelled as if he hadn't brushed them in a month.

"Buttercup! Where are you?" I could hear Mitch right behind the tree.

Butch leaned his head in my neck, as if he was a child hiding from a monster. His lips touched my neck and I felt his warm breathe on it. I could honestly say Butch was the only man I'd ever been so attracted to that I let him be this close.

"Buttercup!" Mitch screamed and stomped away. When we couldn't hear him anymore Butch and I decided it was safe to come out from behind the tree.

He slowly pulled his head up and made eye contact with me.

"Princess…" He spoke.

"Yes?" I asked.

He leaned in closer so that our lips were only a few centimeters away. "You look stunning tonight."

"Thank you." I smiled.

His face moved closer to mine. "May I do something princess?"

"What is that?"

"May I…kiss you?"

"Of course." I whispered.

His lips finally connected with mine. One of his hands held my waist as the other caressed my cheek. Our lips moved together perfectly, like they were meant for each other. There was meaning behind our kiss. It was like there was some untold story that was about to finally be _told_. A loving one. But also a very, _very_ dangerous one.

-Blossom-

"I just don't like being compared to men. All they see us as is weak and fragile and stupid, but I'm neither of those things. I'm strong and confident and _smart_! Why is it that people don't see that?" I rambled on. Brick probably wasn't even paying attention. Whenever I ramble like this no one listens.

"I see it." Ok, maybe he was listening. "You're not like a lot of other girls. Trust me, if you were just a regular town's person everyone would see you as weird because you like to learn and read."

"But that's what I mean. They contradict me because I'm into that kind of stuff and they see it as abnormal."

"Good." Brick told me. "Normal is way too overrated."

"You think so?"

He smiled. "Of course. I mean, look at it this way. If everyone were to live a normal day without something odd or strange happening then our lives would be boring and _normal_. Therefore, normal is boring."

"Well apparently normal is the way everything should be."

"That's an opinion." He stated.

I smiled. Brick had the most ridiculous yet adequate explanations for everything.

"All done." He said.

"What?"

"Your drawer handle is fixed, you are now free to open and close drawers as you please."

I laughed. "Thanks!"

"No problem." He smiled at me.

-Boomer-

I was walking through the halls of the castle, trying to find my way back to my room. That seemed to be impossible.

I spotted a blond woman from behind just a few feet away.

"Excuse me miss!" I yelled. "Do you know how-" I stopped talking as she turned around to face me.

"Uh, I'm so sorry princess I didn't realize it was you, I didn't mean to disturb you or any-"

She giggled. "It's not a problem. Did you need any help?"

I sighed. "I can't exactly find my way back to my room."

"Are you staying in the guest room?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "Follow me, I'll show you back to your room."

"Thank you princess." I said.

"Please, just call me Bubbles."

"I don't think that would be appropriate miss."

"It's perfectly fine with me, so you should have no problem with it either."

"Um…ok. Thank you Prin- uh, Bubbles."

"You're welcome. So what is your name sir?"

"Boomer, miss."

"Bubbles."

"Bubbles." I said again.

Ok so that's the end of the chapter! I know it's very sad! I think next time I'm gonna focus on Bubbles and Boomer just because they weren't in the last two chapters much. Would that be ok? Well, in your review tell me who your favorite couple is so far and who you would like to see more of out of all the characters. Thank you for reading guys it means a lot! Review!


End file.
